mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pete Spratt vs. Daniel Acacio
Pete Spratt was a very late replacement for an injured Josh Burkman. He scored what should have been the most amazing comeback knockout of 2012 with less than a second left in the fight. Instead, the fight was scored a unanimous decision victory. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Acacio landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Acacio seemed relaxed but so did Spratt. They clinched, Spratt stuffed a single with four fifteen and they broke. Four minutes. Spratt landed a jab. Bit of a feeling out process. Acacio worked a single with three thirty-five, Spratt stuffed it to the clinch. They broke away touching gloves with three fifteen, some unseen foul perhaps. Three minutes as Spratt missed a big right and the crowd oohed. Spratt blocked a high kick, landed a body kick and an inside kick. Acacio caught a hard leg kick for a single, Spratt stood to the clinch, Acacio dropped him with a big knee, two thirty-five with left hand after left hand after left hand in under, Spratt stood to the standing back. Wow haha. Two fifteen. Two minutes as Spratt stuffed a trip, Acacio let him go and they reset. One thirty-five. Spratt landed a right there. And another and another. Acacio was rocked. Spratt was stalking now recklessly. One fifteen. Acacio landed a front kick, slipped a winging left hook. One minute. Spratt's hands are low. Dangerously. Acacio worked a single, Spratt stuffed it to the clinch. "Right hand!" Damn it the stream's lagging. Thirty-five. They broke. Acacio landed a right and got a single to guard with fifteen. The first round ended and they shook hands. 10-9 Acacio. The second round began. Acacio landed a leg kick and missed a high push kick, landed a leg kick and a hard inside kick. Four thirty-five. Acacio landed a high kick there, they clinched. Four fifteen. Spratt kneed the thigh, they broke. Four minutes as Spratt landed a leg kick. I can't believe he's forty-one. Three thirty-five. Spratt ate a groin kick and beckoned to the referee, nope it was something else. Nah they continued touching gloves. Acacio landed an inside kick. Acacio missed a flying knee with three fifteen, landed a blocked high kick anda jab. Spratt landed a leg kick. Three minutes. Spratt's hands were low. Two thirty-five as Spratt slipped a high kick. Acacio landed a double jab. Two fifteen. Spratt was stalking Acacio along the fence. Two minutes. Spratt landed a jab. The Brazilian crowd was getting restless. Spratt landed a big leg kick. One thirty-five. Spratt stuffed a single to the clinch. One fifteen. They broke. One minute. The crowd was booing a bit. Acacio landed a jab. Spratt landed a counter right hook and a jab and a leg kick there. Thirty-five. Spratt landed a right, but Acacio got a single against the cage. He had the back as Spratt stood. Fifteen. The second round ended, 10-10 draw very close round, Spratt needs a KO though I think. The third round began and they touched gloves. Spratt landed an inside kick. Acacio landed a jab. Four thirty-five as the crowd booed. Acacio worked a single, Spratt stuffed it to the clinch. Four fifteen. The crowd booed. Four minutes. Spratt kneed the leg. Spratt stuffed a trip and they broke, Acacio blocked a high kick. Three thirty. Acacio landed a jab there. Spratt landed a good inside kick. Three fifteen. Three minutes remaining. Spratt was slowing down a bit. He landed an inside kick and another. Those hurt. Two thirty-five. Spratt landed a counter right. Spratt landed an inside kick. Two fifteen. Spratt landed an inside kick, Acacio got a single, Spratt stood to the clinch defending a double with two minutes. He stuffed it to the clinch fully. One thirty-five. Spratt broke with a right and a left hook, two rights, he stuffed a single. Spratt was setting something up with the jab. One fifteen. Spratt wanted that left hook now. Acacio put his hands on his knees, they touched gloves, what happened? I don't know. One minute. Spratt landed a left hook anda right, ate a right hand and dropped to one knee briefly. Spratt landed a double jab. Thirty-five. Both men had their hands down, Acacio landed a jab. Fifteen. Spratt landed a jab. OOOOOH! Spratt walked away from Acacio as the seconds ticked down and then as Acacio followed him, Spratt landed a slick spinning back fist and sent Acacio facedown to the mat unconscious. That was fucking awesome! Acacio is still down unconscious. WOW! That was awesome. They raised Spratt's hand, did he get the decision or the KO? I think it was the KO. Either way, that was fucking awesome. Well done to the forty-year-old late replacement Pete Spratt. He is fucking awesome. I think it was a decision. :D That was fucking awesome either way. I can't stop saying that was awesome, I feel like Michael Schiavello. That was awesome. KO of the Year so far? I don't care if it's a decision. Bullshit, that was a KO. Either way, that last round was easily 10-8 Spratt, I had it scored for him 10-9 before the knockout... Ahem I mean knockdown. :D 29-28 Spratt in my opinion. :D